Storks
by NarfoOnTheNet
Summary: Ruby asks Pyrrha an important question


A little girl walked quickly down the loud and crowded hallway, dressed in a bronze shirt, black shorts, and brown shoes, her long red hair pulled back in a tight ponytail and hands gripping the straps of her backpack. She dodged and weaved past other  
boys and girls, her emerald eyes shining with the same excitement that the children around her practically generated.

School was over for the day, which meant that, after she finished her homework, she could have fun with her best friend and her little sister. Considering she rode home with them every day, this was pretty much a given.

The little girl was so focused on her destination – outside, where the parents picked up their children – that she didn't notice the small figure racing toward her until it nearly bowled her over in a blur of red.

"Hi, Peerrah!"

Stumbling back a few steps, Pyrrha looked down at the small girl who had latched herself to her waist, silver eyes shining happily.

"Hello Ruby," Pyrrha said, smiling, "How was your day?"

"It was grate!" Ruby released Pyrrha, her red-tipped black hair swaying as she bounced excitedly. "We learned how to add numbers, an' red a book about a dynosoar who played with kids, an' everyone thought my drawing for show an' tell was cool, an' we  
got to take out books from the library to read for homework! I got one 'bout a girl who fights monsters!"

Pyrrha giggled, watching her friend bounce in her black shirt, skirt, sneakers, and the red hoodie she always wore – even to the pool. "That's great, Ruby. I'm glad you had fun." She looked around, a curious expression on her face. "Where's Yang?"

"Yang's teacher said she had to go home early," Ruby said solemnly. "A boy pulled her hair so she hit him. The teacher said the boy should not've pulled Yang's hair, but Yang should not've hit him, either."

"Well, I'm sorry about that. But at least we'll see her when your father comes to pick us up. Come on, let's get to the parking lot." Pyrrha reached out and took Ruby's hand, the two of them quietly making their way to the front of the school.

At least until Ruby asked a question. "Peerrah, where to baybees come from?"

Pyrrha looked down at Ruby, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Penny said today that her daddy said when he came home yesterday that he de-livered twenny bay-bees yesterday. I asked her where he got them an' she said she didn't know."

"Did you ask your teacher?"

"Yes, but Miss Peach said circle-time was over an' that it was playtime. Then she sat at the desk and drank something from a pink bottle."

"Well…" Pyrrha said, thinking. "I remember my mother and father telling me that I came from my mother's tummy. Maybe that's where all babies come from?"

"Bay-bees come from your mommy's tummy?!"

Pyrrha giggled. "No silly, from other mothers' tummies."

"Oooooooh," Ruby drawled as understanding dawned. Then she frowned in confusion. "How do the bay-bees get in the mommies's tummys?"

This brought Pyrrha to a full stop. There was a moment of silence as Ruby waited expectantly, watching as an expression of complete befuddlement dawned on Pyrrha's features. "I… I don't know."

Ruby gasped. " _You don't know?!_ " she nearly shouted. "But you know more than Yang, and Yang knows everything!"

Pyrrha ran her fingers through her ponytail, looking very nervous. "Well, I, um…" She went quiet for a moment, looking down at the floor and away from Ruby, the hallway growing less and less crowed around them.

Suddenly, she brightened up and looked up at a clock in the wall. She then looked back at Ruby, a smile on her face. "I think I know how to find out," she declared triumphantly. "We still have a few minutes before your father gets here, and I learned  
how to look things up in the computer lab today. If we ask nicely, I'm sure the teacher would let us use one of the computers real quick before your father takes us home."

Ruby's eyes shined with excitement. "You get to go to the compewter lab?! That's so cool! Let's go, let's go!"

Pyrrha giggled. "Alright, Ruby, but you have to hold my hand and do what the teacher says, okay?"

"Okay!"

/

"So what'd you guys do to get sent to the principle?"

Pyrrha looked over at the speaker, a girl with blonde hair and lilac eyes wearing a yellow t-shirt and brown shorts, who was holding Ruby's other hand as the three of them followed Mister Xiao Long to his car in the school's empty parking lot.

She shook her head. "I don't know, Yang. Ruby and I were just looking up where babies come from on the computer when the teacher yelled at us and brought us to the principle's office."

Yang looked confused. "That doesn't sound like something bad. Not like hitting a mean kid in the face."

Pyrrha shrugged. "I guess it was. The teacher wouldn't have gotten mad at us if it wasn't."

"I'm sorry, Peerrah," Ruby whispered, looking morosely at the ground. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

Pyrrha did her best to give Ruby a reassuring smile. "It's not your fault, Ruby. I should've gone to a grown-up first. You don't have to be sorry."

"But you got in trouble 'cause I wan'ed to know how bay-bees get in mommy's tummys. It's not fair."

Pyrrha gave Ruby's hand a gentle squeeze. "I was the one who looked it up on the computer, Ruby. You were just watching. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Neither of you did." Pyrrha, Ruby, and Yang looked up at Taiyang, the keys to the car jingling in his hand as they neared the car. "That teacher was more surprised than mad, I think, though he shouldn't have yelled at you two like that." The blonde man  
unlocked the car, opening the driver's-side door as Yang opened the door to the back seat, the three girls piling in. "Really, he should've actually checked to see what you were doing, instead of going off the deep end like that." As the doors slammed  
shut, Pyrrha thought he muttered something.

"I'm still sorry I got Ruby involved, Mister Xiao Long."

Taiyang turned to look at Pyrrha as she helped Ruby with her seatbelt. "You don't have anything to apologize for, Pyrrha. To be honest, I'm actually glad Ruby was with you when she found out about… that stuff," Mister Xiao Long sounded nervous for a split  
second.

"Really, Mister Xiao Long?" Pyrrha asked.

"Definitely. You're actually one of the few people I trust to look after Ruby – and Yang, come to think of it."

"Hey!" Yang protested. Ruby giggled.

"Trust me, Pyrrha," Taiyang said over the start of the engine, "You did everything right."

"Yeah!" Ruby said, "You're really smart, Peerrah! You always know what to do! Not even Yang or Daddy can do that all the time."

"Hey!" Both Yang and Taiyang protested, though Taiyang's was halfhearted.

Pyrrha gave her friend a smile. "Thank you, Ruby. That means a lot."

Ruby grinned, reaching over and wrapping her arms around Pyrrha in a tight embrace.

The occupants in the car fell into a silence as they traveled down the road, houses, trees, and people on the sidewalk zooming by in the windows.

And then Ruby spoke up. "Hey Daddy? Did you really stick your pee-pee 'tween mommy's legs to have me an' Yang?"

Pyrrha saw Mister Xiao Long cringe as Yang let out a shocked " _What?!_ "

(* * )

As pure Pyrruby is in its traditional form, kiddie!Pyrruby is just absolutely squee-inducing.

Just in case you're wondering: Ruby's dialogue has spelling mistakes because she's six in this fic and I'm trying to show her age.


End file.
